Did You Say
by only here in your arms
Summary: Clare is comfortable with her friends with benefits situation with Jake. But who is she thinking about when she's with him? One-shot!


**I got inspired when ****musiksnob**** tweeted something like this and combined with some of my own thoughts, this came to mind. So credit to her! (Read her stories but I'm sure you already have!)**

**I ship ECLARE hardcore, they are endgame, I know it but currently in the show I'm good with Cake. I'm allowed to ship two, right?**

**But I think the Eclare shippers will appreciate this.**

**Enjoy this one-shot! Please review!**

* * *

><p>It wasn't anything. It was just two friends hanging out, having fun. No labels.<p>

Jake was certainly _not_ my boyfriend, he just made me feel good. Not that _that_ sense, he made me feel comfortable and with me growing up and having hormones I cannot control, it was nice to have someone to kiss.

The Martins kept spending a lot of time at my house, a lot of dinners together and movie nights and not that I don't like Glen, it was just weird to see my mother so happy with another man. They were dating and they tried to keep it a secret from Jake and me at first but when I caught them together one day on the couch in the living room, the secret was up. Jake thought it was funny. If he were the one who caught them, I think he'd beg to differ.

So with our parents dating, we started sneaking around behind their backs. We didn't know how they'd react if they knew about our situation. I don't think my mom would approve of me kissing a boy who wasn't actually my boyfriend. So to avoid any weird talks from our parents, Jake and I just started to hang out whenever our parents weren't around or at school.

"Am I coming over later?" Jake asked smiling in the hallway.

"Yeah, my mom's working late," I told him. "We have several hours."

"Just how I like it," he said suggestively and bent down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back, the PDA rule not even in my mind. It just felt too good when I kissed him. When the bell rang, he pulled away after pecking my lips a few times and he started walking away waving and I felt breathless.

Not because I had feelings for him but he just left me breathless after we kissed. He was definitely a good kisser and I figured he's had his practice. Jake's certainly the type to have made out with a lot of girls before.

Jake got me not to take things too seriously anymore. Relationships, friendships, take the drama out, it's not worth it. Not every decision is life or death or required so many feelings. It doesn't have to be all dramatic.

Situations in my life were quite dramatic, like ones you really wouldn't believe, but with Jake as my distraction, I couldn't think about it when I'm not around it. Before, when I was at home, I'd end up thinking about everything but since Jake was around to take my mind off things, it was definitely better for me.

I walked to Jake's car after the last bell, since Jake always drove me home at my mother's request. I was dreading the sight by the bench, since I've seen Eli and Imogen together there before. The first time I saw it, my heart dropped, but then I reminded myself that Eli and I were done, we were cordial towards each other, in the most intense form of the word, and I had no right to feel what I felt.

But it still hurt seeing Eli being flirty with another girl.

I sat in the truck waiting for Jake when I saw Eli walk past the truck, holding his notebook. He was heading towards the bench and I thought of _the_ bench. The first time we had a discussion, the first time he challenged me, the first time I got a good look in his green eyes as he and I got caught up in a moment. I always thought of it as **our** bench but who knows, maybe Eli and Imogen already had their own memories there.

Jake appeared and I smiled at him as he climbed into his truck and he started driving out of the parking lot. "So how was the rest of your day?" he asked me.

"Good, same old same old," I replied. It was always the same. It was the Grade 10 homestretch, wasn't much to it anymore other than the upcoming exams. "You?"

"Well your ex was shooting me looks in math today."

I had to scoff, that was probably not true. "Yeah right."

"No he was," Jake said more seriously. "I was just listening to the teacher when I felt like someone was just burning holes in my head. Turned around and there he was just glaring at me."

"Are you sure?"

"Clare, I know when someone looks like they want to kill me. Your ex is a little intimidating you know."

That he can be. "He used to drive a hearse."

"Seriously? Jeez, can he be any more weird?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Eli's not weird."

"Fine, but he's not normal," he said. "Wearing mostly all black, drove a hearse, skull cane?"

"He's just…different, that's not bad," I told him.

"You're defending him," Jake sing-songed, showing that he was teasing me.

"He's…my friend," I said with a little difficulty. Eli and I weren't exactly friends but we got along for the sake of not creating more problems.

"Okay, okay," Jake laughed. "No more talk about him. We have all afternoon for something."

"Right," I said slowly. "Something."

Jake pulled up to my house and we were on the couch in no time. I sank into the cushions as he laid on top of me, kissing earnestly. We fell into this routine. Whenever we could, we'd be on the couch making out (and only making out) and we'd be doing this for hours pretty much. I was afraid that Jake would probably get bored of just kissing but he said he didn't mind. It was our agreement, he said he didn't want to change it.

I felt a little more comfortable than usual, this time fighting him for dominance as he kissed me ravenously. My hands just rested on his chest, gripping his plaid shirt in my hands, and I felt his heart beating underneath my hand. It was racing, did this happen all the time?

"Your heart's racing," I told him and went back for more kissing.

"I'm kissing the hottest girl I know, what do you expect?" Jake raised a brow and smirked. He kept his hands at my waist as he continued to kiss me but then he started kissing down my jaw and toward my neck and I slightly tensed up.

"Relax," he whispered into my hot skin. "I'm not going to hurt you."

I did relax as I felt his kisses right under my ear. I didn't feel his teeth, thank goodness since I'd have to explain that to my mother, but his lips and tongue were very much there. I felt the curious feeling in my stomach become more prominent and I was breathing heavily, this sensation was different.

Jake and I hadn't gone this far before and I guess I didn't mind it at all. It's not like we were close to having sex just because he was kissing my neck. No way.

I felt him sink his teeth in slightly on my earlobe, where my piercing was, and I bit my lip to fight back a moan. This was all too much.

He kissed my lips and I unclenched my bottom lip, looking up at him.

"Have I told you that you have pretty eyes?" he whispered softly, the kiss he left on my lips just as soft.

I pulled Jake's head down to me and kissed him fiercely, turned on more than ever before after that compliment.

_Pretty eyes._

Jake was definitely responding to me, his hand now drifting up further slightly, more on my stomach, but I didn't care too much. I continued to kiss him fast and hard. He pressed his body into me further and I felt something unfamiliar against my lower body. I figured what it had to be and I blushed at the thought of having caused that.

He started kissing down my neck again and the small bites made it really hard not to make any noise. I think he found my sensitive spot because I couldn't hold back a small moan as he sucked that part of my neck. I felt embarrassed but he smirked against my skin.

"I think we've waited way too long to do this," he panted into my neck and I slightly froze again.

_Way too long._

_You have pretty eyes_.

_Way too long._

The sensations were growing as Jake continued to assault my neck and his body was pressing into me and his hands were wandering and I couldn't take it anymore. I closed my eyes and panted hard.

"_Eli._"

Oh no.

Jake leaned up with wide eyes and a sort of surprised expression. "Did you say—"

"No, I didn't." Lie. Lie. Lie.

"Yes you did, you just moaned his name. Have you been thinking of him when we do this?"

Maybe. "No, no, no."

He got off of me and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You still want him," he stated.

I blushed and looked down to my sweater, messing with one of the buttons. "I'm sorry."

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said quickly and bluntly and left the house before I could even get off the couch.

_You have pretty eyes._

_Way too long._

I fell back onto the couch and sighed.

I missed his smirk. I missed his green eyes. I missed how he held me. I miss how he spoke. Eli's words will always be there in my mind.


End file.
